


Velata minaccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Marina Cozza [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Buon Carnevale 2021 a tutti.Una discussione tra Gokudera e la sua ex-promessa sposa.
Series: Marina Cozza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161644





	Velata minaccia

Velata minaccia

Hayato era steso su un’amaca, con il braccio a coprirgli il viso e l’altro che ricadeva oltre il bordo, sfiorando il terreno con le nocche.

«Sai, questi tuoi continui tentativi di uccidermi stanno iniziando a diventare una seccatura. Mio padre è parecchio arrabbiato, finirai per morire avvelenata» borbottò. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e ispirò, chiudendo gli occhi. «Perciò oggi, durante la festa di Carnevale, cerca di evitare altre aggressioni», espirò una nuvola di fumo violetta.

Marina fece una smorfia, indossando una maschera azzurra come i suoi capelli, decorata con piccole perline candide. «Non è colpa mia se, oltre che noioso, sei anche un tipo malaticcio» si lamentò.

Gokudera sbuffò pesantemente. "Una moglie così non l’avrei proprio sopportata" pensò.


End file.
